1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a switchable cassette configured to selectively store a larger sheet and a smaller sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine or a complex machine provided with their functions typically includes sheet storage portions configured to store sheets such as copy sheets. Various sizes of sheets are generally stored in the sheet storage portions. A user selects a desired size of a sheet among the various sizes of the sheets. An image is formed on the selected sheet. A specific image forming apparatus includes two sheet storage portions arranged side by side.
Generally, depending on usage environment of an image forming apparatus, a specific size of sheets is frequently used while other sizes of sheets are less frequently used. It is not preferable in terms of downsizing, weight saving and production cost reduction of the image forming apparatus to provide an exclusive sheet storage portion for little-used sheets.
Another specific image forming apparatus includes a switchable cassette configured to store sheets and a partition plate configured to partition an interior space of the switchable cassette into two spaces. A user may selectively store two different sizes of sheets as needed basis by attaching or detaching the partition plate. As a result, the user may switch more utility sheets or little-used sheets.
The structure configured to selectively divide the interior space of the switchable cassette into the two storage spaces with the partition plate requires for a user to withdraw the entire switchable cassette from a housing of the image forming apparatus for replenishment or exchange of sheets in the switchable cassette. Accordingly, during feeding a sheet from one storage space for image formation, the structure may not allow the user to replenish or exchange sheets in the other storage space. This leads to less efficient image forming operation.